1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to equipment for the production of coke by-products and particularly concerns a nozzle for spraying liquid in a coke oven ascension pipe.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in the art to construct nozzles for liquid spraying so that they atomize a liquid to form one spray cone with the angle thereof being constant.
For instance, there is known a nozzle assembly for liquid spraying (cf. the USSR Author's Certificate No. 345,936, Int. Cl. B05b 9/00, 1972), which comprises a body accomodating a swirl chamber having a tangential and an axial inlets to pass the liquid thereinto, and a spray nozzle.
The liquid is fed into the swirl chamber through both inlets, the greater portion of the liquid being introduced through the tangentially directed inlet. In the swirl chamber the liquid is swirled along the walls thereof and is passed therefrom through the spray nozzle to form a hollow spray cone. The smaller portion of the liquid is fed into the swirl chamber through the axially directed inlet and is passed then therefrom through a spray nozzle in a continuous jet surrounded by the hollow spray cone to thereby form one filled spray cone.
When used in the coke by-product industry the nozzle assembly for liquid spraying is mounted in the pipe bend of the coke oven ascension pipe by which charge gases are conveyed from the ascension pipe into a gas collector, and operated only for the period that charging coal into the coke oven, which period lasts 3-4 minutes. During carbonization which takes 15-18 hours, the nozzle does not operate. During the whole period of the coking process a hot coke-oven gas flows into the gas collector through the ascension pipe bend, passing under the nozzle. The coke-oven gas carries suspended therein solid particles of pitchy and other substances, which particles settle down on the pipe bend walls under the nozzle to form heavy coal-tar products and pass through the spray nozzle into the swirl chamber in which they settle down during the period of 15-18 hours, that is when it does not operate, thereby clogging the swirl chamber.
In order to prevent clogging of the nozzle the coke-oven gas must be constantly cleaned from the particles of pitchy and other substances suspended therein.
To this end it is necessary to spray a liquid in the pipe bend of the coke oven ascension pipe, with the liquid spray cone angle being greater than the angle of a liquid spray cone for injecting the charge gases, which would allow cleaning the coke-oven gas under the nozzle over the whole open area and height of the bend of the ascension pipe. The liquid spray cone should be caused to coincide with the spray cone of the liquid for injecting charge gases or to be located close thereto so that not to disturb the injection of the charge gases during charging coal into the coke oven, so as to simultaneously effect spraying both the liquid for injecting the charge gases and the liquid for cleaning the coke-oven gas and the acension pipe bend.
Nozzles for spraying liquid, disposed in the ascension pipe bend close to each other and having swirl chambers made to different diameters to form spray cones of different angles do not allow these spray cones to be caused to coincide or located as close to each other as possible, since the swirl chambers of these nozzle assemblies and spray nozzles thereof are located at a great distance from each other because of the overall dimensions of these nozzle assemblies.
An object of the invention is to provide a nozzle assembly for spraying a liquid in a coke oven ascension pipe, which is reliable in operation during injection of coke-oven charge gases.
Another object of the invention is to provide cleaning the walls of the coke oven ascension pipe.
An additional object of the invention is to vary an angle of a liquid-spray cone in the nozzle assembly.